


Blood + Lust

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Violence, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Zombies, sbmurder, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles met his soulmate covered in blood and watching him tear a man apart with his bare handsIt was love at first sight





	Blood + Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so many ideas going in and out for "Murder Husbands" as it's one of my favorite themes, but I think the zombie thing turned out nicely

"I get it, you know," he said slowly, lowering himself down to sit on the rock below him and dragging his bloody fingers through his hair, his baseball bat leaning against his leg as he leaned back against the tree behind him

"I'd be scared of me too, some ... total fucking stranger with a baseball bat comes up out of the woods, in the dead of night, with his scary looking husband, and kills your problem? Yeah... I get why you'd be scared, but you don't need to be,"

That obviously didn't have the calming effects on the group in front of him that he had hoped for

Hm, a pity really

"I promise, we're the good guys,"

 

_"I promise, I'm the good guy, I know you're afraid, but you don't need to be,"_

_Swallowing, he stared up at the man in front of him_

_He was tall with dark hair and a full beard, with the most beautifull green-hazel eyes that Stiles had ever seen_

_And he had just ripped a bandit's throat out with his bare hands_

_.. Or.... claws, as it were_

_"Yeah no, uh... don't worry about that," Stiles muttered quietly, reaching up to put his hand in the stranger's_

_"I'm not afraid of you,"_

 

"Is this... something you do often?"

Stiles glanced down at the line of people on the ground, eyebrows raised as he stared at the strawberry blonde who had been brave enough to speak

"Go around rescuing people like this, people you don't even know?"

"Actually, yeah, it is,"

 

_"This! Is what! You get! For trying! To murder! A little! GIRL!"_

_Each pause was punctuated by the bat being swung down on the man's head_

_It had been demolished ages ago, now barely soup was left_

_Finally, Stiles exhaled and leaned back, wiping his rolled up sleeve across his forehead and staring down at the corpse in satisfaction_

_"... You know, I have to admit, when I first recruited you, I had no idea that you'd be this good,"_

_Stiles' face lit up like a Christmas tree, grinning as he stared over his shoulder at his freind, who had finished his own kill moments before Stiles had_

_Though Derek...._

_Derek didn't need a bat_

_He didn't need a gun or a blade or anything else man-made or manufactured, he just had his bare hands and that was enough_

_Because attached to Derek's bare hands, were-_

 

"Why?"

Stiles glanced over at the strawberry-blonde again, eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion at the question

No one had ever asked him that before...

Well, not the good guys anyway

The bad guys sure, all the time, but the good guys...

They had no reason to ask that, or so Stiles had always thought

But he couldn't blame them for being cynical, he supposed

"Why? ... Because we like it, and we're good at it, but... mostly because we like it,"

 

_"Why did you save me anyway?"_

_"I told you, I'm-"_

_"A recruiter, I know, but of everyone, everywhere, why me?"_

_Derek paused, setting down the now empty can of applesauce that he had been eating before_

_They were down to the very last of their supplies at this point_

_The journey back to Derek's camp or... home office or whatever the hell he was calling it had been a long one, but they were almost there_

_That was why Stiles was suspicious though_

_It was just.... weird_

_He came all this way to recruit people, saw Stiles, and decided to call it a day?_

_That just didn't sound right_

_"Don't kid yourself, it isn't because of any magical reasons, it's just.... I saw you first, and I hadn't seen anyone half-ass worthy of taking back for three days... I save who I can save, bring back who I can bring back, it isn't like there's a screening process,"_

_Perhaps not, but maybe there should be_

_Stiles kept those thoughts to himself though_

_"So that's it then? I could've been anyone and you've had done the same?"_

_"Well not anyone, anyone, I wouldn't bring a monster back with me,"_

_"And how are you so sure that I'm not a monster?"_

_Derek had been in the process of opening a bottle of water, but paused, staring at Stiles again_

_"Because I've known all manner of monster, and you're no monster,"_

_Cap unscrewed, he took a long, slow sip before handing the bottle to Stiles, who took it gladly_

_"I am glad though, that you're the person I found," Derek noted belatedly, much to Stiles' surprise_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because I see a kindred spirit in you, there's something in you that's ... like me, that's a rare quality, I'm glad I found it, I'm glad I found it in you,"_

 

"I guess you could say there's something wrong with us because of that, but come on, it's the end of the world! Isn't there something wrong with everybody at this point?"

It sounded like a pretty reasonable argument to him, personally

"It's not the end of the world,"

Ah, finally, someone besides the strawberry-blonde had spoken up

He was almost as cute as she was, with dark hair and a crooked jaw and uncertain but still somehow firm eyes

"It's just.... a reawakening,"

Stiles found himself grinning, wiping his face on his sleeve and securing his bat in the little net bag that he was carrying on his back

"Well then, if you believe that, you'll fit in here even better than I thought you would,"

"Fit in where?"

Back to the strawberry-blonde

It made Stiles smirk, his eyes light as he glanced over at Derek and threaded their bloody fingers together

"Utopia, ofcourse,"

 

_"I told you to stop calling it Utopia, that's not what this is and I don't want you misleading anyone- or being mislead yourself,"_

_"Derek, I've been here for three months, trust me, I'm not being mislead,"_

_Derek rolled his eyes as he and Stiles walked through the "city"_

_It was small- tiny, compared to a real city- but.... it was their's and Derek considered that to be enough for now_

_It was a little bit bigger than the average neighborhood, the community the Hales had worked so hard for actually had been a neighborhood- **their** neighborhood, once upon a time_

_Before the zombie virus and the fight for survival and the fucking apocolypse...._

_It had been a neighborhood once, some parts of it felt like they still were_

_Stiles could respect that, he appreciated the simplicity of it all and the familiarity too_

_He hoped for his own selfish reasons that this place stayed around_

_That nothing bad happened to it the way bad things seemed to be happening to very other community_

_"Ok, so then what would like me to call this place then?"_

 

"So you're just recruiting people to live in this...."

Ah, he was having trouble with it, but that was ok, Stiles could help him

"Beacon Hills," he replied with a smirk, much to the noticeable grimace of he crooked-jawed man who had finally climbed to his feet

Their group had six people in it, and he knew from the moment they got there that Derek was excited by the prospect

It had been a long time since they had managed to recruit so many people at once

He hoped they all lived long enough to get into Beacon Hills

"Right, and you don't have any reason for doing it other than ... liking it?"

Derek shrugged, finally deciding to provide an answer

"We want to help humanity stay safe, and repopulate, we don't want the species going extinct, having a thriving community is the first step in doing that

"And you're really just that benevolent?" the strawberry-blonde asked, now on her feet as well

"You're welcome not to believe me," Derek noted simply, shrugging and waving Stiles along

"But we're going home now, if you'd like to follow, please keep up,"

 

_"Humanity has done some pretty terrible shit,"_

_They were star-gazing, like a true romantic couple_

_Stiles absolutely adored it_

_"Yes, they have,"_

_"And yet you want to save them anyway,"_

_Derek's eyebrows raised, curiosity written on his face_

_"Are you suggesting that you don't? Want to save them, I mean,"_

_"I'm suggesting that if I was a werewolf and therefore immune to all of this zombie shit, my first priority would be making sure that my **own** population was thriving, before worrying about the ones who caused this mess,"_

_"Who says I'm not doing that?"_

_Stiles raised an eyebrow, inhaling sharply as Derek suddenly flipped and slid into his lap_

_"Who said that I was recruiting just to keep humans safe?"_

_Stiles licked his lips_

_The thought of it was ... exhilarating_

_Immunity from the zombie virus, and werewolfism too- wich had plenty of it's own perks...._

_How was he supposed to say no to that?_

_"Are you offering?"_

_"Are you saying yes?"_

_"... Yeah... yeah I am,"_

 

"So when you said earlier that you liked this," Lydia- that was the strawberry-blonde's name, they had been traveling for a couple of hours now and had started learning names- noted as they walked

"Did you mean that you liked rescuing people.... or that you liked killing people?"

 

_Even after becoming a werewolf, Stiles still preferred his bat_

_His claws were fine, his fangs were fine, but it really gave him a thrill to just.... bash the living fuck out of someone who he knew was causing more harm than good_

_He yanked his bat away, grinning excitedly as he looked over his shoulder at Derek_

_"Well?"_

_"No.... there's no saving her, she was starting to turn so... I had to put her down,"_

_Admittedly, that did bring a frown to Stiles' face_

_He loved killing bad guys, he really did, but...._

_He loved saving good ones too_

_It felt like an icicle in his chest that they had arrived too late to save the girl who these assholes had "mugged"- if you can even call it that, all things considered_

_"Come on, we should really get going, I can hear motorcycles up ahead, if we're lucky there's someone up there we can help," Derek suggested_

_"And if we're really lucky, we can help someone **and** kill someone," Stiles pointed out teasingly, earning a plafull roll of Derek's eyes_

_"You and your bloodlust..."_

_"Hey, you love me, that's on you dude,"_

_As Stiles turned to leave though, he noticed something sparkling on the hand of the man he had just killed_

_... Was that... a wedding ring...?_

_Smirking, he wasted no time in prying it off of his finger and looking for the matching one, hoping against hope that the asshole mugger who had just killed someone for a backpack would be married to one of his companions_

_And what do you know? Luck was on his side_

_"Stiles!! What's the hold up!?"_

_"Nothing dear~" Stiles hummed, grabbing the other ring with ease_

_"I'm right behind you~"_

 

"Who knows," Stiles finally replied, allowing a wolfish grin to spread across his face as he and Derek lead their troops towards the car they had parked nearby

"In the end, does it really matter? A saved life is a saved life,"

He paused, glancing at his husband and smiling

"And if you have to spill blood to save it? All the more reason to do so,"


End file.
